Délicieuse Vengeance
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Réponse au 9ième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème Soirée Pyjama. Lemon !


_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Voici ma noble contribution au 9_ _ième_ _défi de Crazy Av sur le thème Soirée Pyjama. Bon ce n'était pas mon idée de base mais en écrivant mon inspiration est partie en couille XD Voici donc un magnifique lemon Adriel rien que pour vous !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Délicieuse vengeance

Adrien se demandait sincèrement comment il allait pouvoir résister. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussis à faire accepter à son père une soirée pyjama dans sa chambre. Toute sa classe se trouvait là, en cercle et déjà en pyjama. Le blond se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter sur son sublime rouquin. Nathanaël Kurtzberg, son sexy en diable de petit-ami, le chauffait depuis une bonne heure environ ! Ce vil serpent avait revêtu un pyjama aux couleurs de Chat Noir… Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux décidés d'officialiser leur couple mais pas en tant qu'Adrien et Nathanaël ! Non, le couple Chat Noir/Nathanaël était officiel mais pas celui d'Adrien qui restait officieux. Franchement, le blond se demandait encore comme il avait pu accepter pareil arrangement ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne pouvait l'embrasser en public QUE en étant Chat Noir ?! Non mais dans quel monde on vivait ?! Ah oui, dans un monde où Adrien Agreste ne peut pas aimer un homme… Son paternel ne l'accepterait jamais et balancerais une connerie du genre : « Le monde extérieur de perverti, jamais plus tu ne sortiras ! »

C'était une effroyable sensation… Adrien était obligé d'attendre ses patrouilles ou un moment d'inattention de son père ou même une attaque d'Akuma pour pouvoir serrer dans ses bras son merveilleux copain ! Bon, sur ce coup-là, sa double vie était une bénédiction mais pas pour le reste… En cours, il ne pouvait qu'espérer le croiser dans un couloir désert ou se cacher dans les toilettes… Vivre caché était assez excitant en soi mais ça devenait pesant. Adrien savait que Nathanaël aussi en avait un chouïa marre. Pourtant cette vile créature s'en amusait aussi ! Elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. C'était pire que Ladybug qui le repoussait sans cesse ! La malchance du Chat Noir était donc bel et bien réelle… Adrien n'avait de cesse de se plaindre à Plagg pour lui causer tant d'ennuie mais le petit chaton lui riait au nez en lui annonçant qu'il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire ! Si ça se trouvait, les deux étaient de mèches pour le faire souffrir ! C'était une conspiration ! Un attrape-con ! Une mutinerie ! On voulait lui faire mal en le rendant complètement fou ! Dans deux jours il finirait probablement dans un asile !

Le mannequin soupira, défaitiste. Soudain, il remarqua que Nathanaël n'était plus dans la chambre. Il se leva pour partir à sa recherche pour le trouver dans sa salle de bain en train de se démaquiller à l'aide d'eau. Apparemment les filles s'étaient amusés à lui tartiner le visage de maquillage… C'est vrai qu'ils jouaient à Action Et Vérité en ce moment-même. Nathanaël venait juste de retirer tout le mascara qu'il avait sur les yeux et s'apprêtait à se passer de l'eau sur le visage quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. L'instant d'après, il se sentit plaquer contre le lavabo, un corps moulé dans du cuir entre ses jambes.

« Salut mon bel ange ! Chat va ? Comment oses-tu te trouver dans la chambre d'un autre homme sans ma présence ? Vilain garçon…

Chat Noir ronronnait tout contre lui, sans oublier de se frotter délicatement entre ses hanches.

-Chat ne peut qu'aller mon chaton. Ce n'est qu'une pyjama party… Toute la classe est là et puis je suis très mais très fidèle… Mais c'est vrai que je suis un vilain garçon…

Nathanaël avait murmuré sa dernière phrase contre l'oreille de Chat Noir avant de délicatement la lui mordiller. Le super-héros gémit doucement avant de reprendre ses frottements d'un mouvement pressé. Nathanaël écarta un peu plus les jambes avant de pencher la tête en arrière sans oublier de se cambrer. Il cherchait à avoir plus de contact. Il ne savait pas quand ce jeu de séduction avait commencé mais il durait depuis longtemps vu le stade qu'ils avaient atteint… Ils allaient de plus en plus vite… De plus en plus loin dans leurs attouchements… Nathanaël savait que très bientôt Adrien allait craquer et se laisser aller… Cela ne le gênait en rien. En fait, il était plutôt pressé et assez excité… Il voulait le blond…

-Nath… Je t'aime tellement bébé…

Un gémissement plus que délicieux échappa au rouquin. Dieu qu'il aimait ce surnom « Bébé » … Dès que Chat Noir l'appelait ainsi en soupirant de bonheur, ça le rendait tout chose…

-Chaton… Chéri, je t'en prie… J'en peux vraiment plus… Je veux le faire, j'en ai besoin…

Ni une ni deux, Adrien porta Nathanaël comme une princesse, sortit de la salle de bain afin de prendre ses affaires et sauta par la fenêtre non sans prévenir les autres élèves de sa classe.

-Adrien a été appelé par son père, il sera là dans peu de temps. J'embraque Nathan, alors dîtes-lui qu'il est reparti avec moi. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Chat Noir ne rata pas le sourire radieux de Marinette et soupçonneux des autres. Apparemment, ils avaient tous compris.

Chat sauta de toit en toit, se pressant dès qu'il sentit Nathanaël se coller contre lui et humer son odeur. Il fonça vers les docks et se posa sur un ancien observatoire se trouvant à proximité (clin d'œil à Possessivité Maladive). Il déposa Nathanaël sur une couverture entourée de coussins qui se trouvait là et s'allongea sur lui. Il se détransforma et laissa Plagg sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre une cuisine avec un frigo rempli de camembert. Dès que le kwami sorti de la pièce, Adrien se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Il ne se contrôla pas et ne tenta pas de le faire. Au contraire, il accéléra la cadence et déshabilla son futur amant tout en enlevant ses propres vêtements. Ceux-ci volèrent à travers la pièce et furent témoin de l'union de deux hommes.

Adrien déposa de millions de petits baisers sur le corps pâle de Nathanaël, descendant jusqu'à son aine. Il joua un moment avec le bout du membre gonflé du rouquin puis l'avala d'un seul coup pour le sucer avidement. Le monde tourna un instant autour de Nathanaël. Il attrapa les cheveux d'Adrien dans un gémissement avant de se cambrer violemment. Le blond venait de doucement lui mordre la base de son sexe. Ensuite, Adrien se redressa pour retourner embrasser son petit-ami. Il fit glisser deux doigts en lui après les avoir enduits d'une crème se trouvant dans un pot ouvert non loin d'eux. Visiblement, l'Agreste avait tout prévu au cas où !

Nathanaël sentit Adrien entrer délicatement en lui. Après s'être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Adrien se stoppa. Nathanaël ne grimaçait pas de douleur, il avait les yeux fermés et respirait difficilement. Après quelques secondes d'attente supplémentaire, le roux donna un léger coup de rein, signifiant son accord pour la suite. Adrien ne se fit pas prier et commença de doux mouvements de hanche. Il s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il le put tout en se délectant des hurlements de pur plaisir qui échappait à Nathanaël. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, le roux se mit enfin à se lâcher et hurla tout son saoul sans prendre la peine de retenir sa voix. Adrien eut un sourire vil en se décidant de jouer un peu. Il attrapa le sexe de Nathanaël et le serra le plus fort possible, empêchant son amant de jouir de suite. Ce dernier supplia d'une voix entrecoupée de hurlement Adrien de le laisser se libérer mais le blond n'en avait cure. Il voulait se venger de ce que lui avait faire subir son ange ses derniers jours.

Le monde tournoya lentement autour de Nathanaël qui avait les yeux exorbités. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa voix se fit cassante, n'en pouvant plus de hurler à tout va tandis que ses hanches n'avaient de cesse d'accompagner les mouvements de plus en plus violents d'Adrien. Le blond se sentit proche de la délivrance alors il lâcha le membre de Nathanaël qui put enfin atteindre l'orgasme. Le roux se resserra si fort sur le sexe d'Adrien que le blond n'en put plus et se libéra à son tour. Il apprécia la chaleur et l'étroitesse des chaires de Nathanaël autour de lui. D'un coup, il se sentit complètement en phase avec lui, comme connecté jusqu'au plus profond de son âme avec le roux… C'était surement ça s'unir avec son âme-sœur… Et dire qu'il avait failli ne jamais vivre ça ! Le blond baissa la tête pour voir comment allait son rouquin pour remarquer qu'il était déjà endormi, la respiration saccadée. L avait dû y aller un peu fort… Bah, il arrivera sûrement à se faire faire pardonner avec deux trois semaines d'esclavage… Enfin il l'espérait du moins…

Adrien s'allongea aux côtés de Nathanaël sans prendre la peine de se retirer. Il voulait encore se sentir connecté à lui… Délicatement, il rabattit une couverture sur eux et le serra son dos contre son torse. Il l'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur un grand coup. Il lui lécha la clavicule puis lui déposa un baiser avant de doucement murmurer :

-Je t'aime bébé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner cette première fois un peu brutale… Dos bien, mon ange…

L'instant d'après, Adrien sombra dans le sommeil. Il ne vit pas le sourire heureux de Nathanaël et ne l'entendit pas non plus très doucement murmurer à son tour :

-Je te pardonnes Chéri… Je t'aime… »

Plagg sortit de la cuisine et se posa à leurs côtés pour s'endormir à son tour. Ils furent bercés par le son de la mer et veillé par les milliers d'étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. La nuit était plus que calme et Adrien en revint pas chez lui pour finir la soirée pyjama. Heureusement, personne n'avait cassé quoi que ce soit dans sa chambre. Par contre, ils avaient manqué plusieurs informations comme la mise en couple de Nino et Alya (officiellement cette fois) et la découverte d'une Marinette en couple avec un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle… Ils avaient même manqué une Chloé avouant à voix basse avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie en la personne du fils d'un Sénateur en visite à Paris.

Cette soirée pyjama restera probablement dans les annales de chacun mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

FIN

 _Alors ? Ça vous as plu ?_

 _PS : Mon prochain os sera la suite de l'OS Possessivité Maladive. C'est pour ça que j'y ai fait un clin d'œil ici ;)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz !_


End file.
